Quitte à tout perdre
by DinieKells
Summary: Quand Emma à des doutes concernant la fidélité de Regina, sa petite amie depuis deux ans. Et que ses doutes se confirment. On est prêt à tout par amour, quitte à tout perdre. Petit OS SWAN QUEEN.


_Bon euh, voici un petit OS, un peu étrange selon les points de vu. Juste une pulsion Swan Queen. Et une journée étrange. Qui a donné cette histoire. Donc excusez moi d'avance pour l'inutilité de la chose et la tournure des événements. Rien ne m'appartient, ni Regina, ni Emma, malheureusement._

**oOoOoOoO**

Juste un corps, un corps inerte, allongée dans un lit, fixant un plafond étoilé en esperant que les réponses à ses multiples questions lui tombent dessus, aussi surprenant qu'une étoile fillante qui passerait par là. Des réponses, juste des mots cohérents, alignés ensemble, qui répondraient aux milliers de questions qu'Emma Swan se posait ce matin, alors qu'elle avait trouvé la veille, des mèches de cheveux chataîn sur la veste de Regina, sa petite amie depuis maintenant 2 ans. Ainsi qu'un papier dans la poche droite, indiquant un numéro de chambre avec un petit cœur déssiné en rouge, juste dessous. Emma en était sur, c'était certain, Regina la trompait. Et avec qui ? Avec Ruby bien évidemment. Emma n'étais pas sans savoir que la belle brune était attirée par la louve depuis longtemps. Une attirance platonique qui n'a jamais rien donné, mais elle ne lui était pas indifférente, c'était un fait. Et Emma avait toujours joué l'indifférence sur cette carte. Elles évitaient le sujet simplement, bien qu'Emma bouillonait à chaque fois que le maire prononçait son nom, ou disait être passé au Granny dans la journée, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y verrait forcément Ruby. Surtout que cette dernière était prête à tout pour une pulsion d'un soir, sans principe, sans fondement, juste par envie, comme ça. Emma travaillait beaucoup de nuits ces temps ci, laissant une Regina seule à la maison. L'habitude était prise, quand Emma rentrait, Regina dormait, et quand Emma se levait, Regina etait parti au travail. Un rituel banal, ennuyant, qui ne laissait plus de temps aux deux amantes pour se retrouver. Alors Emma attendait, elle attendait patiemment le retour de sa belle en ruminant, imaginant le scénario, le scandale. Repensant à ses rêves qui la hantait de plus en plus au sujet des deux brunes. Rêves qu'elle faisait à répétition ces temps ci. Elle imaginait les mains de la louve sur sa petite amie, les soupires de cette dernière. Et PAF, un verre de cassé, parce qu'à cause de ça et à cause de sa magie incontrôlable, à chaque pensée que Regina ai pu la tromper, Emma serait les poings, et n'importe quelle objet dans la maison, explosait, L'explosion, le pétage de plomb. Elle se forçait à garder la face. A ne pas s'enerver. Elle resta debout, les bras le long de son corps, les yeux fermés, inspirant et expirant à maintes reprises pour se calmer, avant de sursauter en entendant le verrou de la porte, Regina rentrait du travail, soupirant avant de poser sa veste de tailleur sur le porte manteau, de deposer sa sacoche en bas des escaliers et de passé tout naturellement une main dans ses cheveux mi décoiffés, avant de venir embrasser furtivement Emma, qui pu sentir une odeur inconnu dans les cheveux de sa femme. De la canelle ? Regina n'aime pas ça... Et la seule autre personne accro à la canelle ici, c'est Henry, qui est en vacances chez ses grands parents depuis deux semaines. Qui alors?! Emma eu un sursaut en pensant à la seule femme de la ville qu'elle était sur qui soit en possession de cannelle, Ruby. Après tout, elle bossait en tant que barman, et Ruby s'adonnait parfois à un choco cannelle. Alors Emma rouvrit les yeux pour fixer sa femme, le cœur serré. Elle l'observait agir, Regina allant se faire un café, sans jamais regarder Emma dans les yeux, elle était distante, ne parlait que de choses futiles, l'école, le travail, Henry.. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, il n'y avait plus de « nous ». Plus de « Je t'aime » ou de mots doux. Plus de calins. Plus de sourires en coin quand les mots leurs manquaient. C'était ni plus ni moins que deux colocataires, l'une éperduement amoureuse, et l'autre fuyante. Emma s'approcha de sa majestée et pris doucement ses mains pour que cette dernière la fixe.

Pardon. Pardon ? C'est le dernier mot que Regina avait dit à Emma après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle l'a quittait... Le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcer après lui avoir avouer qu'elle la trompait depuis des mois avec la serveuse du Granny, Ruby. Le dernier mot qu'Emma avait entendu de la bouche de sa bien aimée. De la bouche de l'amour de sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. C'est ce que Regina lui avait laissé croire après des années d'un amour si pure, si sincère. Après des centaines de promesses, de sourires, d'espoirs et de projets. Des milliers de mots qu'elle avait rendu poussière par le simple fait de poser les mains sur une autre femme qu'Emma. Et Emma souffrait bien plus de ça que de l'absence de Regina. Bien que cette dernière lui avait laissé sa grande demeure blanche, peut être pour se faire pardonner, parce que peut être, à t-elle eu le culot de penser qu'Emma se contenterait de ça pour oublier la femme de sa vie. Regina découlait des jours heureux au bras de sa louve. Pendant qu'Emma se morfondait dans sa grande maison, à sacager les murs, bruler les vêtements, les souvenirs et les photos de son couple meurtri. Elle la haissait du plus profond de son âme, de sa chaire, de son être. De tout son cœur, elle détestait sincèrement Regina. Elle la detestait tellement qu'elle se maudissait de l'avoir aimée. Elle avait décidé, une journée sombre de décembre, de lui parler. Regina avait étrangement accepté et la blonde lui avait donné rendez-vous à la frontière de la ville, lui laissant comme explication, qu'elle quittait la ville et qu'elle voulait lui dire aurevoir, pour la dernière fois. C'est donc devant la ligne rouge qu'Emma s'était garé. Attendant la belle brune qui arrivait, plus rayonnante que jamais. L'amour lui allait si bien... Elle était même plus radieuse qu'avec Emma. Peut être la comblait elle bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait.. Emma sentit son cœur s'arracher d'elle même, comme si la reine le serrait entre ses doigts. C'était le sentiment le plus douloureux qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et rien qu'en la fixant, Emma se souvint de la haine qu'elle ressentait, bien que l'amour au plus profond d'elle même ne cessera jamais d'interrompre ses pensés. Elle s'approcha de la reine et commencèrent à parler, Emma essayant de supplier la belle de revenir, pleurant à chaude larmes en lui promettant monts et merveilles que Regina était sur, qu'elle disait vrai. Mais Regina se contenta de regarder la blonde avec pitié, avec tristesse, comme si elle était embrassé du moment. Comme si elle avait honte de la bonde à ses pieds. Emma ne se fit pas prier, avec un dernier baiser écrasé sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle en profita pour la pousser violemment en arrière, faisant franchir la ligne rouge à la brune. Regina se senti tourner, perdre conscience alors qu'une autre prenait sa place... Regina venait de perdre la mémoire, et c'est une femme inconnu, affolée qui fixait à present Emma avec de gros yeux en criant « Qui êtes vous ?! » Alors Emma savait, elle savait qu'elle devrait rassurer Regina, trouver une excuse bidon à sa perte de mémoire, du genre, un accident de voiture ou autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle resta assise une longue heure à expliquer ce mensonge à la brune, avant de la faire monter en voiture et de quitter Storybrooke à ses cotés pour l'emmener à Boston. Là ou elle allait tout faire pour séduire à nouveau Regina. Quitte à mentir, quitte à ce qu'elle la déteste. Emma avait perdu la tête le jour ou Regina l'avait quitté. Alors Emma aura eu sa vengeance, elle aura fait oublier la serveuse à Ruby, en sacrifiant le souvenir que Regina avait également d'Emma. Mais elle avait un avantage, Regina était avec elle maintenant, coute que coute. Et elle y resterait parce qu'un jour, Regina l'aimera, elle l'aimera vraiment, parce qu'elle n'aura qu'elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
